


Crux

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, it is you azem, very vague stuff going on here, with feelings that feel a lot more WoL/WoD adjacient, you get my vague wol/wod emotions but projected into the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Something is going wrong, and Azem can't stop it.
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Kudos: 5
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Crux

Azem was the first to realize something was going horribly wrong in the world. Too many strange creatures were popping up. Soon,  Azem found themselves eminently skilled at putting such beings down. But just as soon as one would fade away, another would arise to torment the people. 

They called for aid, and there  were always so many. Dearest friends that they had treasured. Newfound allies, inspired by their assistance. And yet, Azem began to see them fall. Too many were slain facing even stronger beasts. The list of people they could rely on to help was  dwindling .  _What_ _is_ _Amaurot...what is the Convocation thinking?_

When they returned home, desperate for help, pleading for anyone, they found the Convocation in talks. Desperately they pleaded, to go and save people, to step outside and look and see for themselves the horror!

The answer  the Convocation arrived at was unthinkable.

And so Azem left.

**Author's Note:**

> HI XIVWRITE you have returned. With it, I bash out very vague ideas I have. Very vague ideas for if I get minute, I'll be here all evening/morning.
> 
> God it's weird being in Europe now and dealing with European times. Get these prompts in the evening and it's like ahh. I have only so many hours to write! Despite the fact I had the same hours! It's just now I don't have all afternoon. I have all of tomorrow's afternoon! So yeah, I'm going to have to do some creative planning over these months. For right now, the warmest of warm ups. THE FEELS OF FEELS.


End file.
